


3:48am

by StickAroundTillYouAre80



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Homecoming, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickAroundTillYouAre80/pseuds/StickAroundTillYouAre80
Summary: Robert couldn't sleep at night, knowing that Aaron was coming home the next day. He had missed his husband so much that he couldn't wait to share a bed with him again and be able to see him every day for the rest of his life. He was coming back to where he belonged, with him and Liv.Started writing this before the spoilers came out so it is non-canon as Robert doesn't kiss Rebecca, Liv doesn't get expelled and Aaron doesn't take drugs. Fluff and family gatherings are included :)





	

3:48am 

3:48am on the morning of Aaron’s release and Robert was wide awake. Wide awake like he had been for every night since Aaron was taken from him and put into prison. Robert had barely slept in the 6 months that his husband was gone. And tonight, was another one of those nights. However, it wasn’t because he was lonely that he was unable to get to sleep, it was because he was excited. Excited that Aaron was being released 6 months early on good behaviour, he was getting his husband back. 

Aaron had rung him the week before to tell him the news and had Robert promise to keep it too himself as he wanted to surprise Chas and Liv by coming home earlier than they thought he would be. The thought of having Aaron back home was exciting to Robert, he wasn’t himself without Aaron around. 

Robert held Aaron’s hoodie closer to his chest and inhaled the faint smell of his husband that still lingered on the material slightly. In 5 hours, he will be holding his actual husband again. Thank god. He tried his best at being strong, for Liv, for Chas, for Aaron. He had had a couple of breakdowns along the way. The first one was a week into the prison sentence, another was on his birthday, he needed Aaron to keep him sane. To help him keep Liv in line. 

Liv. She had missed Aaron terribly. She had been good at first, wanting the support from her brother-in-law, which he gave as much as he could. While working at Home James, helping at the scrapyard, working on the Mill and also working on Aaron’s appeal, it was sometimes tough to have time where they were able to talk to each other. Robert was keeping busy, so he couldn’t think about the reminder that his husband wasn’t there to keep him grounded. 

He had lost weight, from the meals he had missed from working so hard to keep his mind at bay from worrying about Aaron too much. He wasn’t that tubby to begin with, but since Aaron had left, in the months after his sentencing, he could see that he had lost a significant amount of weight. Luckily, due to always wearing a button up shirt and a blazer, Robert could easily hide the loss by wearing a t-shirt of Aaron’s underneath the button up, he had to look like he was coping. He needed to be the strong one for Liv. 

Robert’s thoughts of his husband were interrupted when he heard the door to his and Aaron’s bedroom creak open. 

“Robert…” The whisper of the 15-year-old tearaway who’d become his reason for carrying on - and not depriving himself since his husband wasn’t with them – entered the room quietly. Robert turned over from facing his husband’s side of the bed. 

“You okay Liv?” He asks and sits up, turning the bedside lamp on to fill the room with a little bit of light and so that he could see the young girl as she stood at the door in one of Aaron’s old t-shirts that he allowed her to have before he went into prison, she felt closer to him when she wore it. 

“Had a nightmare…” She says quietly, feeling awkward for wanting to be close to Robert right now, but he pulled back the duvet on Aaron’s side of the bed carefully, indicating to her that she could sleep in here with him. 

“Come on, I couldn’t sleep either…” He says before smiling lightly at the girl who he had grown to love. 

She smiled at him sadly, knowing it was equally as hard on him, Aaron being away. She climbed into the bed next to him and cuddled up to him quietly, the tears that she had shed after the nightmare, seeping through Robert’s t-shirt as he held her close. 

“Everything will be okay, Liv, I promise…” He whispers as she falls back to sleep and he can’t help but doze off himself as he holds the young girl to protect her from the nightmares she had been plagued with. She didn’t know about the surprise that would be waiting for her when she got home from school tomorrow. 

\---------------------

Robert’s shaken awake the next morning by Chas gently. “C’mon love, you need to get up and take Liv to school.” She says quietly as Liv was still asleep on Aaron’s side of the bed. 

Robert looks at his mother-in-law and smiles a little, nodding before sitting up and rubbing his eyes to wake up a little more. “Thanks Chas, we will be down for breakfast in a bit.” He says as he gets up and allows Liv to sleep while he takes a hot shower before Charity wakes up and uses all the hot water for herself. They were still living at the Woolpack as they didn’t feel that the Mill would be like home without Aaron. 

He smiles a little to himself as she leaves him to his own devices and he walks to the bathroom. His husband will be home today. Aaron will be home. He has a quick shower and walks back to their room to get dressed, pulling a small t-shirt of Aaron’s on first then his button up. He pulls his jeans on and once his belt is fastened he walks round to Liv, shaking her shoulder gently. “Come on Liv, you need to get up for school” He says softly. 

Liv stirs slowly and yawns once she is awake, she hasn’t been sleeping well since Aaron had left either, he could tell by the dark rings under her eyes. They weren’t as bad as his, but he could tell that Liv wasn’t herself. “I’ll be downstairs in 10 minutes…” She mumbles and pushes herself off the bed and walks through to her room slowly. 

Robert smiles to himself and makes the bed carefully, knowing that Aaron would just call him soft since, he had never made a bed in his life as his mentality was that, why should you make the bed if it was going to be messed up later that day again anyway? Making the bed allows Robert to subside his excitement for going to pick Aaron up though, he didn’t want anyone finding out until they walk through those pub doors later on today. 

He walks downstairs and smiles at Chas lightly as she pours a mug of coffee for them both. “Thanks.” He says and takes it carefully, his ring knocking with the ceramic lightly, making him smile a little to himself as he takes a sip of the hot liquid. 

“What have you got planned today then, love?” She asks him as they sit down at the table with their drinks and the sleep deprived look that matched on theirs and Liv’s faces while they tried to support each other. 

Robert looked at her from his phone as he was looking at a photo of Aaron and himself on their wedding day. “I, uh, I have a meeting in Hotten today, then I am going to see Aaron.” He says, smiling lightly at the women who he had grown a strong motherly bond with since her son was not here. She understood that she couldn’t go to visit Aaron every time that Robert went, they deserved to see each other on their own from time to time, they were married after all so she understood that Robert hadn’t told her about his visit today. 

Liv walks in and grabs a banana from the table and hugs Robert goodbye, she had started doing that when she came to appreciate that he was part of her family too, she didn’t always need to rely on her older brother for protection. “See you later…” She mumbles as Robert pats her hand gently. 

“See you later Liv, be good okay?” He says as she starts walking out, she turns and nods at him, smiling gently before walking out the back door of the pub so she could go and meet Gabby before they went to catch the bus for school. 

\---------------------

Robert had arrived 15 minutes early and he was getting restless, while sitting on an uncomfortable plastic chair. He just wanted his husband out of that place, but he knew there was protocol that Aaron had to go through before being released from prison. He was sat in the waiting area with a woman, who looks like she is waiting for one of her loved ones to be released too. He was nervous to see Aaron again as he was unable to visit last week, Nicola had told him that he had a last minute meeting to attend which clashed with the prison visit, Aaron insisted that he went to the meeting instead of visiting him over the phone when Robert told him he couldn’t make it. 

His knee was bouncing uncontrollably as he watches the second hand tick round the clock, not long now. He glances round the room and twists his wedding ring round his finger, a habit that he picked up from Aaron before he was sentenced. 

Soon enough, the door opens and Aaron walks out, he looks good, just a bruised eye that was in the healing stage and a cut lip which he had two weeks ago when Robert saw him last. 

Aaron’s eyes went straight to Robert and he smiles, smiles wider than he had done in the last 6 months. He was allowed to go home. He didn’t have to hide himself anymore. He didn’t have to hide that he was married to a man anymore. 

Aaron drops the bag that he brought with him to prison on the chair next to Robert then hugs him, hugs him tightly to make up for the times that Robert had come to visit and they couldn’t touch each other or show their true emotions for Aaron’s safety inside. It was not a secret that homophobia was evident within the prison. Aaron’s bruises were a sign of that. 

Robert holds Aaron as close as physically possible and smiles, tears forming in his eyes. “I have missed you so much…” He whispers, his voice growing thick with emotion. He wasn’t afraid to show his weak side to Aaron. 

“I missed you too.” Aaron says, not questioning if Robert was okay, just wanting to hold him right now. 

They stand there for a good 5 minutes just holding each other, remembering what it was like to be held by each other before Aaron pulls away and looks at his husband properly for the first time and he frowns gently. “Robert, you look exhausted! Have you even slept for the last 6 months? You’ve lost so much weight that you are like a twig…are you okay?” Aaron asks quietly but his voice is laced with worry so Robert knows he is only looking out for him. 

“Couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, knowing what you was facing in here, didn’t feel right, trying to be normal…without you.” Robert says and looks at Aaron, stroking his cheek gently and smiling a little. “I will be okay now that you are back…” He somewhat promises, as he knows he will eat and sleep better now that Aaron was home. 

Aaron sighs a little as he looks at his husband. “We are eating in the pub from now on till you gain back some weight, I don’t want you getting ill.” He holds Robert closer as his husband smiles lightly as into agreeing with him so they don’t cause an argument. 

“Let’s get you home and surprise your mum…” Robert says and picks up Aaron’s bag for him, Aaron already playing with his wedding ring, after not having it on for months, smiling at his husband gently. 

Robert guides Aaron out to his car slowly and watches him lightly, just taking the time to appreciate Aaron again before he is smothered by Paddy, Chas, Liv and the rest of the Dingles later tonight. He gets in and looks at Aaron as he buckles himself in, smiling at how his ring glistens in the sun, the ring always suited Aaron, from the first time he slid it onto his finger, to now. 

Aaron smiles at the blonde haired man that he had fallen completely head over heals for as he starts driving away from the prison that Aaron never wanted to see again, and he won’t as he will be a better husband like he said in his vows to Robert in the garage six months ago. 

“We aren’t going back to Emmerdale right away…” Robert says to the younger man as he drives and Aaron looks at him confused. 

“You kidnapping me then?” Aaron teases, which makes Robert chuckle, but he shakes his head gently, glancing at his husband. 

“I want to treat you to a proper meal first, away from everyone trying to welcome you back, I want you to myself first…” Robert says a little embarrassed, but Aaron knew what he meant, Robert will barely be able to talk to him later when they are having a Dingle booze up for Aaron being back home. 

Robert drives for a few moments until they pull up at one of Hotten’s small cafes that Aaron loves, one that they went for a date before he was sentenced. Robert remembered, this was making Aaron feel very grateful, due to him remembering but also due to waiting for him. He thought that Robert would have gotten bored, run of with Rebecca of all people. But his husband proved that he wanted to be a better person by staying loyal. 

Aaron looks over at Robert and smiles lightly, glad that he was able to marry the man sat next to him before he was taken to prison. 

Robert smiles back and they slowly get out the car, he reaches for Aaron’s hand, waiting for him to pull his hand away like he always did, but Robert was a little surprised when Aaron grips his hand back. 

\---------------------

After having a couple of hours in Hotten, Robert and Aaron were in the car driving back to their home. Robert was contently listening to the radio, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the recent Ed Sheeran that was always played. 

Aaron stares out the window, watching the fields flash by as he plays with his ring. Feeling nervous for no particular reason. “Rob, I’m nervous…” He says and turns the radio down. 

Robert glances at him as the music quietens down slowly. “Why A? You’re coming home!” He smiles at him and gives his hand a little squeeze as he pulls on to the road that runs through the village. 

“Home sweet home!” Robert says once he is parked outside the pub, looking over at Aaron. “Want to go through the front to surprise them?” He asks and Aaron nods as he knows it will be more exciting to see his family’s faces then. 

They get out the car slowly and walk into the front entrance, glad that it was quiet outside so no one spoils their plan. Robert checks through the window and he sees Chas behind the bar with Cain, Adam and Vic sitting at it together, they were most likely discussing what there is to do with Aaron’s appeal and the last few things with The Mill. Robert walks in first and stands next to Vic. 

“Two pints please Chas?” He asks, knowing it will be suspicious and Vic looks at him confused. Chas just nodding and getting two pints ready. 

“Two? Bad time seeing Aaron?” She asks as Aaron walks in quietly behind her. 

“It’s for me.” Aaron says and Chas gasps loudly, tearing up quickly. 

“My baby boy! What are you doing back?” She asks as she walks round the bar quickly and pulling Aaron into her arms quickly, giving him a tight hug. “What did you do Robert?” She looks at her son-in-law pointedly. 

Robert laughs gently and takes a sip of his pint. “Nothing, he was let out on good behaviour. He wanted to surprise you.” 

Vic and Adam laughed and gave Aaron a hug as well as Chas hugs Robert, as a thank you for being there for her son and he smiles at her gently. “We don’t want Liv to know okay? She is at Gabby’s for tea, she’s text me, so when she gets back just let her find us.” Robert says and Aaron agrees with him, before drinking his first pint of freedom. 

\---------------------

A few hours later, after the Dingles had made their appearance in the Woolpack and welcomed Aaron back to the village, Robert and Aaron were curled up on their bed, holding each other gently, full from the food Chas had made them earlier for dinner. A random movie was playing on their TV in the background as they talk about their time apart, leaving out the parts which would make the other worry and blame themselves too much. 

“Liv, well she hasn’t been exactly the same since you left…she slept in here last night as she-“ Robert starts but is then is silenced by the slamming of the back door. 

“Robert’s upstairs if you need him…” They hear Chas tell Liv softly before her footsteps are heard on the stairs, like an elephant, and she knocks on the bedroom door. 

“R-rob…Can I come in?” She asks shakily and Aaron looks at him concerned. 

“She’s been crying…” Aaron whispers and Robert nods gently, hearing the shakiness of her voice as well.

“Course Liv, what’s the matter?” He says and she slowly opens the door, looking at the floor so he doesn’t have to see her crying. 

“I want Aaron…” She says quietly and Aaron smiles sadly at Robert before quietly getting up, walking over to her and pulling her into a tight hug. This gesture from her big brother makes her pull away and look at Aaron, sobbing happily. “Y-you’re back!” She says shocked but a smile brightens her face. 

“I’m back, and I am not going anywhere again, I promise…both of you.” He says looking at Liv then to Robert. 

“We can move into The Mill then?” Liv asks, looking at Aaron then at Robert. “Please?” 

Robert laughs and join them, hugging them both. “We can move in at the weekend? Aaron needs to settle back in at home first.” He says and they both agree with the older man. Liv hugging Aaron tightly again before pulling away and heading for her room. “She will be okay Aaron, you know that.” Robert says to his husband softly. 

“Of course she will…She’s Liv for starters.” Aaron says and smiles at Robert, kissing him softly. Pushing him towards the bed after shutting their bedroom door for some privacy. 

\---------------------

Aaron wakes up the next morning more naturally compared to in prison, where there is constant shouting and banging outside his cell. Whereas, he wakes up to the soft breathing of Robert next to him and the silence of the Woolpack, when no one is awake yet. The soft morning sunlight slowly seeping through the gap in the curtains as Aaron lays there quietly, letting himself be held by Robert as he remembers what it is like to live in the Woolie. 

Aaron shifts slightly to allow himself to check the time, 7:02am. He sighs lightly and smiles as Robert pulls him a little closer as he sleeps. He slept through the night for the first time since going to prison, even before that, maybe since he beat up Kasim. 

There were no nightmares, no panic attacks, no tears. 

He was safe and he was in his own bed with his husband, with his little sister down the hall. 

He could look forward to the future with Robert and Liv, and as Robert said after the trail, “let yourself be happy for once.” He will, he will put his past behind him and be happy with the life he has got with his loved ones. 

He was home. Where he belonged. 

Forever.


End file.
